Shinto's Chosen
by Cheezeburger
Summary: Yu Narukami has transferred into Kuoh Academy for his last year of high school, and almost immediately, the Shinto Pantheon recruits them into their group. How will the strange appearance of the Yamata-no-Orochi, who was thought to be slain, change things? Trouble is sure to follow our grey-haired protagonist, as well as the girls. Name is currently a placeholder. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Now arriving at… Kuoh City…" The trains intercom sounded, causing a grey-haired male to rise up from his seat, and pick up his luggage before he went to depart the train.

"Now then… where am I headed to…?" The man asked, pulling a slip of paper from a pocket in his jacket. "…Why did I not get a more accurate map?"

Yu Narukami grumbled as he realised that the first day he had in the newest area he was going to attend school in was much bigger than Yasoinaba.

Covering his eyes from the early spring sun, Yu walked out onto a road and attempted to follow the map on the slip of paper to the utmost of his abilities.

* * *

**Location: Takama-ga-hara.**

"It's very rare that you gather us all like this, Chichi-ue," A woman, dressed in a red kimono with a flower pattern, with brown flowing hair and similarly coloured, almond shaped eyes, that rested on a pearly-white skinned face.

"Although I do not like to agree with my sister, Amaterasu is right, father," A man agreed, donning midnight-black robes, with hair and eyes of the same colour.

"It can't be helped, Tsukuyomi," A third person sighed. Like his brother, Susanoo was dressed in robes, but instead in a sky-blue shade, with curvy lines flowing across the fabric. And like his sister, his hair was brown, but was windswept, and his eyes were a healthy green. "Although, I do happen to like family gatherings like ours. There's always plenty of food."

"Is food all you think about, brother?" Amaterasu asked.

"As long as the food doesn't come from the bottom of a certain deity's stomach, I'm sure he'll eat it," Tsukuyomi insulted.

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing," Susanoo scoffed.

"Of course not," The moon deity shook his head. "We might not get along, but I know better than to slay someone under my sister's eye… unlike a certain fool."

"I'm not a fool!" Susanoo yelled, slamming his fist against the table.

"Oh?" Tsukuyomi raised an eyebrow. "And what happened to the Kusanagi again, brother?"

"I managed to retrieve it, didn't I?" Susanoo rebutted.

"After a foolhardy effort," Tsukuyomi agreed, as Amaterasu watched on, upset by the antics of her siblings.

"I… am not… a fool!" Susanoo yelled. "If anyone is a fool—"

"Enough!" The figure clad in white at the end of the table ordered. The top half of his clothing was modelled after a suit, with a golden tie and the collar popped upwards. A belt held the zip closed, as well as two pairs of golden studs being placed both above and below the belt. Below the studs were straps, securely locked together at the cost of freedom of movement. "I do not care if you bicker like children amongst yourselves most of the time, but I will not let it pass if you argue in front of me!"

"My apologies, Otou-sama," Tsukuyomi bowed.

"I'm sorry as well, Oyaji," Susanoo scratched his head.

"It was my comment that started it," Amaterasu bowed deeper than her brother did. "I apologize, Chichi-ue."

"I'm glad you all understand," Izanagi nodded, seemingly happy. "Although… Tsukuyomi… Wasn't it you who slew Uke Mochi?"

"Gah…!" Tsukuyomi choked on his food.

"As I thought," Izanagi smirked. "Now… back to the topic at hand. Susanoo… has anything notable escaped from Yomi recently?"

"I know something escaped… but I don't know what," Susanoo admitted. "However, sometime last month, it came back."

"That something would be a part of my wife's… Izanami's soul," Izanagi revealed. "It appears that she was slain sometime in the last month."

"Discounting the fact that she had managed to pass through the obstruction to Yomotsu Hirasaka and the Earth, why should we be concerned at a feud between deities?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Because it wasn't a deity that had slain her," Izanagi informed. "It was… a human."

The declaration brought a shocked expression on the faces of Izanagi's children.

"A human happened to kill a god?" Susanoo raised an eyebrow. "What Sacred Gear did he have?"

"I'm not sure… but it is possible that he had one of the thirteen Longinus… or he had none at all," Izanagi informed. "But… I've found out the identity of the one that had killed my former wife."

"As to be expected of you, Otou-sama," Tsukuyomi nodded. "Who is it?"

"A young male by the name of Yu Narukami," Izanagi informed. "Although I know it is troubling, I would like to request someone to watch over him."

"Why is that?" Susanoo asked. "It's not normally like you to worry about these affairs, Oyaji."

"I suppose," Izanagi agreed. "However, I would not like those from the three biblical factions to get their hands on this man."

"Chichi-ue, please let me do it," Amaterasu requested.

"Hmm…?" Izanagi raised an eyebrow. "Very well, I'll leave him to you."

"Otou-sama, what would happen if he were to willingly join one of the three biblical factions?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Of course, I've already established a way to make him stay with our faction," Izanagi declared, and turned to his daughter. "Amaterasu, do you still have the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi?"

"You're planning on giving him the Kusanagi?" Susanoo said in disbelief.

"I understand, Chichi-ue," Amaterasu nodded in understanding. "I will depart as soon as I am able."

As soon as the rest of the Shinto Pantheon left, Izanagi muttered to himself.

"Narukami… hah," Izanagi chuckled to himself. "The world works in a strange way… hmm, I wonder if I should go to visit sometime…"

* * *

**Location: Mortal Plane, Apartment**

"This place… is bigger than I'd expected," Yu muttered, observing the two-room apartment that he would be living in for the year. "Well… for thirty-thousand yen a month, anyway…"

The apartment was split into two rooms; the main living area, which came with a kitchen, and a bedroom. Connected to the main leaving area was a washroom, which was split with a door.

In the corner of the room were a few boxes, holding a month's worth of the bare necessities that he would need for living. It was mainly cooking utensils, ingredients for cooking, some shelves, as well as a television, a futon and a kotatsu.

A singular box was dedicated to holding spare clothes that Yu would need for his new school. The uniform consisted of a black blazer with white accents, under a long-sleeved white dress shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the shirt's collar with matching black pants and brown dress shoes.

Sighing as he put his duffel bag down, Yu set out to unbox his belongs before it was time to eat.

"I suppose I cooked too much…" Yu muttered, washing the dishes that he used in cooking dinner.

What Yu had made for dinner was an easy to make chicken fried rice, but whilst in the middle of cooking Yu had forgotten that he wasn't living with his relatives anymore, and made too much dinner by accident. There was enough to feed him for tomorrow, at least.

As soon as Yu had finished washing the last dish, the doorbell rang.

"At this hour…?" Yu asked himself, looking at the clock. Due to the amount of time it took to unpack all of Yu's belongings, dinner had been cooked later than usual; at around ten o'clock. Sighing to himself once again, Yu went to answer the door. As he opened the door, the figure of a brown-haired woman dressed in a red kimono entered his vision. "Can I help you?"

"Is this where a 'Narukami Yu' lives?" The woman asked, reading off a slip of paper.

"Yes, that would be me…" Yu nodded.

"Do you mind if I come in? There are a lot of things I need to tell you," The woman informed, and walked in when Yu gave a nod of consent. "Thank you."

* * *

"So, allow me to summarize what you have informed me," Yu requested, and sighed. "You tell me that you are Amaterasu, the daughter of Izanagi himself. Not only that, but the same Izanagi had requested for you to come down here and watch over me, due to noticing how I triumphed over Izanami, and if that wasn't crazy enough to believe, you also have the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, one of the Imperial Regalia, to give me so I will join the Shinto faction."

"That is the simple way to put it, yes," Amaterasu nodded, and then tilted her head. "You do not seem surprised, Narukami-dono."

"Yu is fine," Yu informed, after taking a sip of his tea. "As for the insight, I've come across some much crazier things. I'm sure I'll have a greater reaction later."

"I suppose you won't mind if I take out the Ame-no-Murakumo now, then?" Amaterasu asked, and without waiting for a reply, a sword wrapped in a white bundle appeared in her outstretched hands. Carefully unwrapping the bundle, the sword was revealed to actually be a katana. The blade of the katana was polished black, which joined into a gold collar. The square-guard was golden as well, and joined into the hilt, which returned to its original black colouring. There was a small emerald embedded into the pommel, which stood out from the otherwise black end. "Please, take it."

Doing as he was told, Yu took the offered katana into his hands, adjusting the weight he put into carrying it as he picked it up. A few seconds after he carried it, the blade vanished into air, causing Yu to wince in pain as he held his head with a palm.

"Hmm… it seems that the blade has chosen you as its new user…" Amaterasu informed with an intrigued expression on her face. "This sort of thing doesn't happen often… especially with a blade like this one. The dragon must like you."

"Dragon…?" Yu asked, still recovering from the mild pain.

"It's nothing," Amaterasu stood up gracefully, and bowed. "Thank you for your time… until we meet again."

"Ah, yes," Yu bowed in turn. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you as well, Yu-dono," The Shinto deity nodded, and went to leave the apartment building.

"Now then…" Yu yawned, stretching his arms. "I suppose it's time to sleep."

* * *

**Location: Yu's Subconsciousness**

"So… after a month of searching, you have come to me…" A green serpent spoke. Said serpent had eight tails and heads, and just one head was too large to be seen completely.

"Ugh… where am I?" Yu asked, looking around in the unfamiliar field that his subconsciousness was formed from. "And who… are you?"

"For your first question, this is the manifestation of your subconsciousness," The serpent informed, chuckling for an unknown reason, and raised its heads. "As for the second question… I am the legendary dragon that has been sealed into the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi by that fool Susanoo – I am the Yamato-no-Orochi!"

"But… weren't you slain by Susanoo?" Yu asked, tilting his head in both disbelief and shock.

"Ha!" The dragon scoffed. "That's what he told you? No, you see I was too powerful for that bastard to slay, so he tricked me into being sealed into my own weapon! Can you believe it? Me the all-powerful Yamato-no-Orochi, sealed into his own weapon? It's despicable."

"Sounds… harsh," Yu commented.

"No, not really," The Yamato-no-Orochi shook its head in disagreement. "You get used to it after a while, and now that I have a permanent residence to stay in… I guess things could be worse."

"So, what…?" Yu asked. "You're just going to live in my head?"

"Naturally," The dragon said, without a care in the world (more accurately, Yu's world). "I'll be sure to compensate you."

"Compensate…?" Yu tilted his head.

"…" The dragon didn't respond. It seemed that it had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Later That Day…  
Location: Kuoh Academy.**

'_Here we go again…_" Yu thought to himself as he walked into the classroom at his teacher's request.

As he did so, his eyes automatically processed the girls (as well as the small number of boys), that he would be classmates with for the remainder of the year.

"_Sss... this should be fun..." _A voice rung from Yu's head.

_'What? Can you talk to me via telepathy now?' _Yu thought to himself.

"_Yes," _The Yamato-no-Orochi answered, causing Yu to inwardly sigh, as he wrote his name onto the chalkboard.

"My name is Narukami Yu. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Yu informed, repeating the line that he used for a long time.

"A transfer student...? At this point in the year?" A student whispered.

"Never mind that, look at him!" Another shook her head, and not-so-covertly took a peek at the male in front of the class. "He's handsome!"

Yu once again sighed internally. He had to put up with these hushed whisperings multiple times back at Yasoinaba High, and now he would have to put up with it here.

The only people in the class that weren't whispering amongst themselves were three girls that were near the back of the room.

One was a slender, young woman, who had black hair that was styled in a short bob cut, as well as sharp, violet eyes, with a pair of purple-rimmed circular glasses. Her expression was passive, with nothing being revealed, as she seemed to be studying Yu.

The girl next to her had a much more mature figure. She had long black hair that fell to the bottom of her chair, and then spread out as she sat. Her face was similar to the other girl, but there was even less emotion as she also studied Yu, with simi-rimmed blue glasses that were in front of her equally sharp eyes. They were also heterochromatic; one eye was a light brown, whilst the other one was violet.

The last one was another woman with an equally mature figure. Her long, crimson hair was flowing down her back, as she leaned on her hand, and eyed Yu with a concealed smirk. Her bluish green eyes revealed nothing to what she was thinking.

"If that is all, Narukami-san, can you take your seat next to Hasuba-san, please?" The teacher requested, and in cue, a short, black haired woman with equally black eyes raised her hand.

As Yu went to his seat, there was one thought in his mind.

_'At least this year will be somewhat normal... right?'_

"_Heh..." _The Yamato-no-Orochi chuckled, much to Yu's confusion. "_This'll be fun."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Narukami-kun!" A voice called from in front of Yu. "Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"Do you, Narukami-senpai?" Another asked eagerly, prompting Yu to look up from his lunch.

It was currently lunchtime of the same day, and Yu was enjoying his leftovers from dinner the night before. It was a dish that was good both hot and cold.

Behind the two girls, one of the two of which Yu recognised as his classmate, were three other girls, looking as eager as the first two. Yu sighed internally. He should've expected that something like this should have happened eventually.

"If you wish," Yu nodded, packing away his bento. "Ask away."

"How old are you?" One inquired.

"What's your favourite food?" Another asked.

"Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Did you make your own bento?"

"Are you in a club?" The last one inquired.

"Please, one at a time," Yu suggested. "And for your questions; I'm seventeen, I enjoy all foods equally, this is my natural hair colour, I did, in fact, make this bento, I live alone, and I'm not currently in a club. I did just transfer."

"Then, do you mind visiting the kendo club, after school?" One of the two second years asked.

* * *

**Location: Kendo Clubroom  
After School**

"Narukami-senpai... are you sure that you'll be okay without a helmet?" The girl who invited me to the club, who had introduced herself as Murayama, asked, setting herself into a traditional kendo stance, with one hand above the other resting on the grip of her shinai, and stepping forward with one foot.

"I'll be fine," Yu assured, readying himself into his own stance; one hand on the shinai, and turned around, preparing himself to move at a moment's notice.

The terms for victory were simple: the person that is hit first loses.

The other second year that visited, Katase, would be the referee for this match. The crowd went silent as soon as her hand went up.

As soon as the hand went down with a call to begin, both Yu and Murayama sidestepped, looking for any openings in their respective target.

Seemingly finding an opening, Murayama jumped forward, aiming for a vertical strike to the head.

The speed was fast, as if the move was practised multiple times whilst inside the weighty protective gear. However...

"Slow," Yu declared, parrying the shinai with his own, and the sound of wood slapping echoed throughout the clubroom.

Yu was faster. Combined with the incredible pressure of the TV World, even on those who had 'Awakened' to their Persona, and the fact that he wore armour all the time in those incursions, Yu had slowly been building up his skills, including, but not limited too, his speed. It had also helped that he had real life combat experience; he was able to tell openings in his enemies, as well as being able to defend himself promptly. Murayama only had her practice sessions, and _maybe_ some matches against opposing schools, where it was guaranteed that she wasn't going to die if she made a mistake.

He wasn't as fast as Yosuke, his best friend, but he was still fast.

Murayama was caught off guard by the speed of her opponent, and this allowed Yu to exploit an opening. Yu took a hand off the shinai that he was using, and with more freedom of movement, aimed to deliver a vertical strike of his own against Murayama, who had just barely blocked the attack with her own weapon.

Yu wasn't finished with his assault, however, and aimed a horizontal strike to the left side of Murayama's chest plate.

"Winner – Narukami Yu-senpai!" Katase declared as the winner's hit connected with Murayama. She had sounded surprised at her friends quick defeat, and Murayama seemed ashamed as she took her headgear off.

"Cheer up," Yu spoke, offering Murayama his hand. "I wasn't exactly playing by the proper rules of kendo. However, I must admit that you are quite fast."

"You... think so?" Murayama asked.

"I know so," Yu nodded, with a faint smile. "I'll tell you what. You can improve on your skills, and I'll have a rematch whenever you want it. Deal?"

"Deal," Murayama agreed.

"Then I'll see you later," Yu informed, and went towards the exit after taking his gear off, and passed his shinai to another member of the club. "I have some things I need to do."

"_Your style of combat... is interesting..." _The Yamata-no-Orochi informed. "_Adapted for attacking... yet... adapted for speed and defence..."_

_'When you've been through what I've been, you need to be able to," _Yu informed to the dragon.

"_Yes... this... TV World.. seems most interesting," _The dragon chuckled. _"And the power of the heart... your Persona... also so..."_

_'Are you... looking inside my memories?' _Yu asked.

"_Yes," The dragon informed again. "On a side-note, you'd best prepare yourself tonight. We're going to be doing a lot of training."_

_'Training?'_

"_Do you honestly think you can deal with chaotic things with only the power of a human?" The dragon asked rhetorically. "We will be training you using my power... and these 'Personas' of yours."_

* * *

**Night Time  
Location: Yu's subconsciousness.**

"Now, before we begin, I want you to call upon the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi," The Yamata-no-Orochi instructed. "Block off all other senses, and only concentrate on summoning the blade."

Yu followed the instructions, and closed his eyes, and began to focus.

As he did, he felt his arm increase in weight. Opening his eyes, he saw the midnight-black blade of one of the three Imperial Regalia.

"The more times you summon the blade, it will take less time to call upon its power," The dragon informed. "Now, do you see that tree over there? Use a horizontal slice from where you are at its direction."

Yu did as he was instructed, and sliced horizontally. A blade of wind formed from the tip of the sword's blade, and launched in the direction of the tree, cutting a deep gash into the trunk.

"You can also call on the power of the wind to surround the blade, giving it additional cutting power. Try it," The dragon ordered, and a tree spouted up in front of Yu.

Yu focused once again, and as he did so, a veil of green surrounded the edge of the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi's blade. Once they were done gathering, Yu swung the sword, and cut through the tree's stump, causing it to fall over.

"Now then... let's try multiple targets..." The Yamato dragon declared, and three trees spouted up in place of the tree that had just fallen.

"Where are these trees coming from?" Yu asked.

"Since this both your subconsciousness and my home, I can alter things to a certain degree, such as the way the world looks and acts like, and as well as the passage of time. I can also create specific forms of life, and you can work as hard as possible without getting exhausted... too quickly," The dragon informed, and then shook one of its eight heads. "But that isn't important right now. Now, imagine that the wind is splitting into three blades as you slice horizontally once more."

Yu closed his eyes, and sliced once more. Instead of one, large blade forming, three smaller blades emerged, and left a small cut in each tree's stump.

"Of course, your skills will improve over time, and with real combat experience, and not against trees," The Yamata-no-Orochi informed with an amused undertone. "Now then... for a change of scenery..."

With those words left hanging, the scenery changed to a grassy field, with a small pond of water in the centre. Floating on top of the pond were small lily pads, and the area was devoid of trees, revealing the azure, cloudless sky above.

"So... what now?" Yu asked.

"Now... you summon your Persona," The green dragon instructed, leaving no room for objection.

Sighing, Yu cleared his mind, and extended his hand out. To his surprise, a card appeared, emitting a pale glow. The card's surface was empty.

"Hah! The Wild Card?" The Yamata-no-Orochi coughed... somehow. "I see that man... for lack of a better word, has chosen you as well."

"The... Wild Card?" Yu asked.

"A Sacred Gear... of a sort," The Yamato dragon informed, sounding unsure. "It's not made by God, but it's as strong as the ones that are... maybe even on the same level as a Longinus."

"Sacred Gear? Longinus?" Yu continued. If you looked closely, you could see question marks above his head. "What are they?"

"Boy, you're telling me you became the representative of the Shinto faction, without even knowing what a _Sacred Gear _is!?" Yu nodded, causing the Yamata-no-Orochi to sigh. "This is going to take some explaining... I might as well begin with the Great War, and things that you will need to know."

With those words spoken, the scenery changed into a typical Japanese classroom, and the Yamata-no-Orochi took the form of a green haired, white-skinned, human male. He immediately begin to write on the blackboard.

"Now then, as I am sure you are aware, there are three main factions; the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils," The Yamata-no-Orochi began. "Unlike the other factions, such as the Norse, Hindu and Shinto gods, the three main ones were all interconnected, forming the Christian religion, which led to them becoming part of the Bible. For a short period of time, there was peace, but then... a war broke out."

"A... war?" Yu asked from his seat.

"Yes... it was known as the Great War, but it was not like your own," The Yamata-no-Orochi explained. "The Angels, Devils, and the Fallen Angels were under the leadership of the Biblical God, the Original Four Great Satans, and The Grigori, which is led by Azazel, the Angels, Devils, and the Fallen Angels, respectively. Many other factions, including the Youkai, and many other religious factions. The only two that I am aware of personally that didn't join the war are the Dragons, and the Shinto Faction. During the middle of the chaos, two dragons, now known as the Two Heavenly Dragons, but commonly referred to as Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor and the Welsh Dragon, as well as Albion, the White Dragon Emperor and the Vanishing Dragon, were having a battle, which the Three Factions interrupted. Angered by this, the Two Heavenly Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, leading to their souls being sealed inside two different Sacred Gears; Ddraig in the Boosted Gear, and Albion in the Divine Dividing... and that's all I know. I was sealed inside the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi before the war ended."

The Yamata-no-Orochi coughed.

"Now, onto the Sacred Gear system," The Yamata-no-Orochi began to draw a grid, with thirteen squares total. "They were created by the Biblical God as a part of His 'system' in order to enact miracles on the Earth. Each one has a specific ability, some even have multiple. However, only humans, or human hybrids, can be born with a Sacred Gear. Now onto the Longinus..."

As the Yamata-no-Orochi said that, he began to write in each box.

True Longinus, Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, Dimension Lost, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulus Nemea, Canis Lykaon, Sephiroth Graal, Incinerate Anthem, Absolute Demise, Innovate Clear, and Telos Karma.

"These Sacred Gears are the thirteen known Longinus. Each one has the power to kill a God. Only one of each can exist at a single time, but, there is always a possibility that more can be born, due to the uniqueness of each Sacred Gear. For example, yours, the Wild Card, also known as the Gift of Philemon," The Yamato-no-Orochi explained.

"Philemon?" Yu asked.

"Much like the Great Red – that is, the strongest being in existence, Philemon is created from the illusion of dreams, but unlike the Great Red, Philemon also represents humanity's best impulses, as well as its desire for growth and hope. Only a very select few are aware of him; I only know because of... I forget why," Yu groaned. "You might have seen him; do you recall seeing a... blue butterfly?"

Yu nodded.

"Then you've met him, if not indirectly," The Yamata-no-Orochi informed. "He, as well as Nyarlathotep, who is Philemon's direct rival, born from humanity's evil, as well as destructive desires, are waging a war. Currently, it is two points to Philemon, but the war is still far from over. Unlike Philemon, who is playing by the rules, Nyarlathotep is directly interfering with humanity, trying to ensure the destruction of mankind. The reawakening of Izanami-no-Okami is a result of this."

The scenery changed back to what it was before the classroom appeared.

"Alright then, back to training!" The Yamata-no-Orochi declared.

* * *

"Izanagi-no-Okami!" Yu called, crushing the card that appeared in his hand.

The manifestation of Yu's bonds formed into one conciousness; Izanagi-no-Okami, the Ultimate Persona of the World Arcana. Like the original, the top half of the god's clothing was modelled after a suit, with a golden tie and the collar popped upwards. A belt held the zip closed, as well as two pairs of golden studs being placed both above and below the belt. Unlike the original, the straps were not locked together, revealing the red underside of the normally white clothing. He was wearing a helmet, and joined to the helmet were two ear-like blades. In one hand was a naginata, and acting as a guard was a gold ring-like circle. The figure stood for a moment, and then vanished.

"It looks like you're able to summon your Persona just fine, despite the fact you are not in the TV World..." The Yamata-no-Orochi informed with an amused expression. "Now then... shall we begin?"

With those words said, a sphere of greenish light appeared in the dragon's humanoid hand, and was launched as soon as it was bigger then it.

Yu called on the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, and immediately slashed forward as it formed in his hand, and a blade of wind emerged from the tip of the blade, cutting the ball of energy in two.

Chuckling once again, another sphere of energy appeared in each of the dragon's hands, and were immediately launched. Not finished with his assault, two balls appeared in each hand, making up four that were in both. All of them were launched at Yu, who did a horizontal slash, but the blade of wind was rendered pointless as the spheres of energy moved out of the way.

"Remember this; The Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi is a Holy Sword whose power is said to rival, and to some is even greater, than the original Excalibur and Durandal," The Yamata-no-Orochi informed. "As such, it has tremendous Holy Power, in addition to its control over the wind; the wind follows the blade... so what would happen if a target is actively moving?"

"Then I'll just change the direction that the wind is blowing in!" Yu declared, and slashed to the left, causing a gale to blow in from the opposite direction, causing the balls to shrivel, as they ran out of energy.

"Very good," The Yamata-no-Orochi informed. "We shall continue our training tomorrow. You need your rest for the days to come."

With those words, a sphere of energy struck Yu, knocking him out.

"Sweet... dreams..." The Yamata-no-Orochi wished, chuckling at the same time.

* * *

**The Next Day; After School.**

Nothing of interest happened at school that day, as it was a Saturday, and Yu was not a member of any clubs just yet.

"Someone here for a Narukami Yu!" A voice called noisily, surprising Yu.

"_Sounds... interesting.." _The Yamata-no-Orochi informed. "_After all, only a few people, not including your teachers, know your address..."_

As Yu went to open the door, a tall figure with windswept hair barged into the house.

"Sorry about that!" The figure, who was a male, judging from his voice and figure, said. His voice resembled that of a trickster, and was also highly informal. "You're the new guy, right? I'm Susanoo; and I'll be living next door, starting today. I'm sure you've met my sister already; her name is Amaterasu."

Yu nodded.

"Good!" The figure said happily, and pulled out a bottle from his cloak. "Now then, lets have a drink!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So..." Yu began, taking a sip from the non-alcoholic sake in his cup. "You say that you are Susanoo-no-Mikoto?"

"Indeed!" The Shinto god slammed his sake cup down. "I am Susanoo! Lover of women! God of the sea and storms! The slayer of the Yamata-no-Orochi!"

Yu decided not to rebut that last statement, and took another sip. "So why does a god need to stay in the apartment next to mine?" He asked.

"Amaterasu-chan had asked me to look after you whilst she gets her things ready for her move," Susanoo informed. "Until she has finished doing so, I will be watching after you." He then stood up. "Now then! As I'm sure you are unaware of what to do, we need to make it so you are able to perform your duties as the representative of the Shinto Faction properly."

With those words spread, a gust of wind blew inside the apartment, even through the windows and doors were shut, and surrounded Yu and Susanoo, causing the two to vanish.

* * *

**Location: Shrine**

The two reappeared at a shrine, which was kept in a relativity clean state.

"Ah! This is the feeling!" Susanoo declared heartily. "It's times like this, where the sun is shining, the sky is blue, the grass is green, and the girls are pretty!"

"So... what are we doing now?" Yu asked.

"_Yes... whatever you are doing, hurry it up!"_ The Yamata-no-Orochi pleaded. _"I don't want to be in this fool's presence for as long as possible!"_

_'Don't you have something to distract yourself with?' _Yu asked.

"_Yes... I'll go with humming my own version of the Juggernaut Drive chant, then,"_ The Yamata-no-Orochi declared.

'_Yes... go do that,'_ Yu sighed internally.

"Well, we're off to find you a familiar!" Susanoo declared.

"_I, who am about to awaken," _The Yamata-no-Orochi began.

"A familiar?" Yu asked. "Can we even find one here?"

"_Wait... how am I going to do this part... __They say that the two of them were nearly as strong as me...__" _The Yamata-no-Orochi asked itself. "_Wait! I know! Let's start again!"_

"Of course! I found mine in a much similar area," Susanoo informed, and he stretched his arm out. A crow formed out of the wind, and materialised in his hair, much to the god's annoyance. "This is my familiar, Sagishi."

"_I, who is about to awaken," _The dragon began once more.

"Fitting," Yu nodded. "So, how will we start?"

"_Am the Heavenly Dragon who has-"_

_'I thought you said that there were only two Heavenly Dragons?' _Yu asked.

"_Quiet," _The Yamata-no-Orochi ordered, and then continued. "_Am the Heavenly Dragon who has seized the principles of authority from God."_

"Well-" Susanoo was interrupted by the sound of a fox barking.

As the fox revealed itself, Yu widened his eyes in surprise.

The fox had orange fur and several scars on its right eye, forehead, back, and left leg. In addition, it also wore a red apron, with a heart pattern decorating it. The tips of its legs were a dark brown.

It was the fox from Inaba... but what was it doing here?

"I'd never thought I'd see one of these here..." Susanoo informed, inspecting the fox as it drew closer.

"What's so special about it?" Yu asked, not understanding.

"Are you daft, boy?" Susanoo scoffed. "This is a kitsune; the one of legends. This one is quite strong for one as well; it has nine tails."

"Nine?" Yu cocked his head. "I only see one."

"Focus," Susanoo instructed. "You should be able to see the other eight."

"_I ignore the infinite, and I disregard the dream," _The Yamata-no-Orochi continued.

Yu did as instructed, and a second tail seemed to have formed itself from out thin air. It was then joined by a third, and all the way until the fox had nine tails.

"This is perfect!" Susanoo exclaimed. "Yu, my friend, make this kitsune your familiar!"

"Are you sure it's okay...?" Yu asked.

"_I shall become the Green Dragon of Domination..."_

"I am here because I want to be your familiar," A adolescent voice informed, coming from the fox's direction.

"Did... you say that?" Yu inquired.

"I suppose it would come as a shock... given my current form," The fox chuckled, and in a flash of light, transformed into a more humanoid shape. The fox took a form of a female, with orange hair and brown eyes, and a pale complexion. She was dressed in a red dress, with pink hearts strewn across it. Two ears poked out of the top of her hair, and nine orange and cream-tipped coloured tails poked out behind her. "My name is Nozomi... as in wish."

"Very fitting," Susanoo nodded.

"_And I shall lead you away from the grasp of Yomi!" _The Yamata-no-Orochi finished. "_Hey... who's this?"_

Susanoo than looked at Yu, and smacked him lightly on the back. "You just going to stand there, or are you going to make her your familiar?"

"Um... how do I do that, exactly?" Yu asked.

"You'd think a kid would get a hint from the anime he's been watching with his cousin..." Susanoo shook his head. "You've got to kiss her, boy!"

"Wait-" Yu was cut off as his lips were covered by Nozomi's. The feeling as soft, and lasted for less than a second. "Was... that really necessary?"

"Of course not," Susanoo shook his head with a smile. "There are other ways to do it!"

"You damn trickster god..." Yu grumbled.

A sound could be heard from the foxes direction, and a light blush appeared on Nozomi's cheeks.

"Yu-sama..." Nozomi breathed. "I'll be in your care."

"I'll be honest. I was surprised when you were able to successfully contract a familiar as powerful as yours," Susanoo admitted.

"I've known Yu-sama for a long time," Nozomi informed. "He helped me when my home was in trouble. I would like to repay him in anyway I can."

"I'll get Aniki to deal with the enrolment papers then," Susanoo informed. "I'll talk to you all later!"

With those words said, Susanoo vanished in a blast of wind.

"_It would seem my would-be Juggernaut Drive chant has driven him away..." _The Yamata-no-Orochi said boastfully. "_A shame that I don't have one... but I can't have everything, I guess."_

* * *

**Location: Apartment**

"_A fox-girl huh...?" _The Yamata-no-Orochi asked. "_Nice... very nice."_

"So, you'll be staying here then?" Yu asked, letting his new familiar enter the house.

"Of course, Yu-sama," Nozomi nodded. "Please take a seat. I'll have dinner ready shortly."

By the time that Yu and Nozomi had returned to their apartment, it was already time for dinner. It would seem that Yu's apartment was a fair distance away from their place of residence.

"No, I can do it," Yu disagreed.

"No, I insist," Nozomi pushed Yu into the living room lightly. "I am your familiar, so it is only natural that I cook for you."

With that, Nozomi walked into the kitchen, tails wagging happily as she hummed.

"_Oi, boy," _The Yamata-no-Orochi began. _"Doesn't this seem a bit odd?"_

_'How so?' _Yu asked.

"_I'm not entirely sure... however, how did she know that you were here, in Kuoh?"_

"Nozomi-san... may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Yu-sama... but please, call me Nozomi," Nozomi requested.

"Okay then..." Yu coughed. "If I may inquire, how did you know I was here in Kuoh?"

"That's simple," Nozomi chuckled. "I have some contacts in the Youkai Faction. It was a simple matter for them to find you."

"And the reason that you wanted to be my familiar?" Yu continued.

"I simply didn't want to be away from you," Nozomi informed. "I was quite lonely after you left."

"I suppose that's understandable..." Yu nodded.

"Mm," Nozomi hummed. "Dinner is ready!"

* * *

**The Next Day  
Early Morning**

The doorbell rang, which led Nozomi to answer it on Yu's behalf.

Standing on the other side of the door was no other than Susanoo-no-Mikoto, who had an envelope in his hand.

"_Oh God, kill it!" _The Yamata-no-Orochi requested.

"Seems like work came earlier than expected, boy!" Susanoo chuckled. "Of course, I don't know the details of the job, but it should all be covered in this," He waved the envelope. "Oh, and also, you'll get paid for this, both in money and other resources. So try your best."

With those words, Susanoo vanished.

"Well then... let's see what this says..." Yu muttered, opening the envelope.

**Mission Difficulty: C RANK  
Reward: Two million, eight thousand, one hundred and ninety-two yen.**

"That much?" Yu asked himself.

**Location: Ryusendo Cavern.**

"In Iwate!?" Yu demanded.

**Client: Anonymous  
Objective: Explore the entirety of the cave, and retrieve the item at the end.  
Other Notes: The depths of the cave have been reported to house many Stray Devils, as well as multiple Rogue Youkai. Take caution.  
Suggested Days: April Twenty-eighth to April Thirtieth OR May Third to May Fifth.  
To be completed by: May Sixth.**

"There goes Golden Week..." Yu mumbled.

"Ara..." Nozomi began. "A holiday for ourselves, in the wonderful Ryusendo Caverns? I think this will be fun, Yu-sama!"

"If you count Rogue Youkai and Stray Devils as fun, yes," Yu sighed, and took his phone out of his pocket. "I need to make a call."

"_Hello?"_A voice called from over the phone.

"Hey, Yosuke," Yu spoke.

"_Partner?" _Yosuke asked in surprise. _"You haven't called in a while... What's up?"_

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to come back to Inaba for Golden Week," Yu informed. "Some... technicalities came up with my job."

"_You mean for the entire week__?" _Yosuke asked in shock. "_Alright then... I'll tell the others."_

"Thanks, Yosuke," Yu said. "I'll try to come back the next time a holiday comes."

"_You better,"_ Yosuke joked. "_Anyway, I'll see you around, Partner."_

"Yeah, see you, Yosuke," Yu agreed, and hung up the phone. He then placed it back into his pocket.

"That was a quick call..." Nozomi observed.

"I think he was on his work shift," Yu nodded. "I could hear the bustle around him."

"Bustle?" Nozomi asked.

"He works at a supermarket," Yu explained.

"I see..." Nozomi nodded.

"So... I didn't know that we were to be doing a fetch quest..." Yu mumbled, reading over the documents once more.

"From what I heard from my friends, the Shinto Pantheon is as powerful as it is due to the fact that they fulfil requests from their worshippers," Nozomi explained. "This in turn strengthens their belief, and they have somehow become able to grow stronger due to this belief."

"You have quite a bit of friends, don't you?" Yu asked.

"I did live at a shrine," Nozomi answered.

"I suppose that helped," Yu nodded, and then something he read caught his eye once again. "April twenty-eighth to the thirtieth?"

"Isn't today the twenty-ninth...?"

"Unless we got ourselves caught in an alternate timeline, I believe it is..." Yu sighed. "Is this what that damn trickster god meant to bring yesterday?"

"I believe so," Nozomi sighed, and then a realisation hit Yu.

"He said this morning that he would be teaching me how to do my duties properly... he hasn't actually told me a thing..."

As he said that, a note slipped out from under his hand. Nozomi picked it up.

"I know I said I would teach you about your duties..." She read. "Turns out that would be Amaterasu-chan's job."

"So... he decides to shirk his duties..." Yu shook his head. He then decided to stand up. "So, it would appear we have a Sunday free to ourselves. Is there anything you would like to do, Nozomi?"

"If you don't mind Yu-sama... could you show me around the city...?" Nozomi requested.

"Around Kuoh?" Yu confirmed with a nod. "I'm not entirely familiar with the area myself, but I shall do what I can."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Class... I know it's sudden... but before we begin, we have another transfer student joining us today!" The homeroom teacher for Yu's class informed, and looked towards the door. "Please, come in."

"_She can't be in our class..." _Yu groaned internally, causing the Yamata-no-Orochi to chuckle.

Almost as if sit was making fun of the grey-haired male, Nozomi walked inside the classroom at the teacher's request, and wrote her name on the board.

Nozomi Narukami.

_'At least she chose a normal... wait a minute...!'_

"It's nice to meet you all!" Nozomi said happily. If her tails weren't hidden, they would be wagging excitedly. "I'm Narukami Nozomi! You can call me Nozomi!"

"Nozomi-san!" A student raised her hand. "What's your relation to Narukami-kun?"

Nozomi's face then turned into a light shade of red.

"Yu-sama... is someone very important to me..." She informed, with a faint smile.

That one sentence sent most of the classroom into an uproar, except for three specific student's whose names Yu learnt about soon after he transferred in; Tsubaki Shinra, Souna Shitori, and Rias Gremory.

The three were having their own conversation whilst the class was in said uproar.

"A nine-tailed fox..." Tsubaki muttered.

"Is it a Rogue Youkai?" Rias asked.

"No... judging from what it just said, it appears to be contracted with Narukami-san..." Souna informed, and pushed her glasses up slightly. "I believe it would be best if we leave the both of them alone for now..."

"For you to say something like that... is she truly powerful?" Rias inquired.

"I am uncertain," Souna shook her head. "However, it would be in our best interests to not provoke the Youkai faction... and one of my informants has caught wind of Amaterasu-no-Mikoto and Susanoo-no-Mikoto in the area... in a matter of days."

"Two Shinto gods!?" Rias's eyes went wide. "What do they want here?"

"I don't know... but it is best if we don't incur their wrath," Souna declared, causing the other two girls to nod. "Rias, if I could make a request?"

"It's rare of you to ask me for a request, Sona," Rias informed, addressing the student council president by her real name. "What is it?"

"Could you have someone watch over Narukami-san for a while?" Sona requested.

"I'll get Koneko to do it after school, then," Rias nodded, and then the teacher spoke up again.

"If you could all quiet down... Nozomi-san, could you sit next to Yu-san please?" The teacher requested.

Nozomi nodded cheerfully, and went to sit down next to Yu.

"I'll be in your care once again, Yu-sama!" She said, tilting her head with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"If I was to be really honest, I'd expect there to be more people here..." Yu sighed, causing his voice to echo throughout the empty cave

Before he had arrived in Iwaizumi-cho, Yu had set up a contingency plan just in case anyone was to see them walking into the cave's depths. As if mocking him, there was no one nearby the cave. In fact, Yu was warned to stay away from it.

"_You know, you could have come here on the day you received the mission, right?" _The Yamata-no-Orochi asked. It was more of a statement, instead of a question.

_'Shut up,' _Yu demanded, sending a glare to the dragon that lived inside his head. It only served to make said dragon laugh in amusement.

"Y-Yu-s-sama... it's c-cold..." Nozomi complained, shivering lightly.

"I did tell you to dress warmly before we left," Yu informed, not bothering to look backwards at his familiar as he cut through a bit of overgrown vine. "Honestly, do they even bother to take care of this place?"

"_They did say that no one has been in here for over a year, due to the ominous sounds they heard," _The Yamata-no-Orochi informed once again. _"But I have a more important question; what are you doing with the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi!?"_

_'Do you know how much I had to grind to kill the Reaper!?' _Yu complained, shuddering at the memory of him fighting the monstrosity. _'Even if I didn't notice it at the time, the fact that I got a god-slaying sword was very much worth it!'_

"_How did you even get it past inspection!" _The Yamata-no-Orochi demanded.

'_My uncle is a cop,' _Yu informed, as if that explained everything. _'Let's leave it at that.'_

Indeed, the sword that Yu was wielding in his hands was the fabled Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, the sword that was said to kill the God of Fire, Kagu-tsuchi, by Izanagi as well as the sword that was used to 'slay' the Yamata-no-Orochi by Susanoo. As a result, the dragon was less then pleased by the revelation. Nozomi did have an amusing reaction to the sword's aura, but other than that she had no complaints about Yu having it.

Yu had made a quick call to Yosuke the night before, requesting that he sent the sword over.

The reason for this was only that Yu preferred this weapon to use in combat over the Kusanagi, as he was not as experienced with the latter.

And then the two stopped talking, for no reason in particular, and continued to trek inside the cave, accompanied by the sound of feet on wood and water droplets hitting the floor.

As Yu trekked down the path, it was obvious that it was being neglected; splintered pieces of wood stuck up, threatening to poke themselves into the party of two. It didn't help that the vines were becoming denser, reducing visibility. It was only because of the small fire that Nozomi was holding in her finger that Yu didn't fall off the side of the path.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

The group eventually was led into a large hollowed area, with small stalactites protruding out from the cave's ceiling. The water drips were more widespread now, but the air had suddenly became thinner, but not to the point that Yu was unable to breathe in it.

However, it had been some time since they had started their trek inside the cave, and the area they were in was perfect for a break.

Yu took his back off his back, and laid it in front of him. Opening the zip, he pulled out some dry wood, and arranged them in a pile.

"Nozomi, if I may request your assistance?" Yu asked, packing some spare wood back into his bag, and quickly came over and lit the wood on fire, creating a dark shadow that extended across the wall.

With that done, Yu took out a small pan out of his bag, as well as two packets of ramen. Using water from his water bottle, he put the ramen in and waited for it to cook, putting the flavourings in as he did so.

"Not the healthiest of meals, but it will have to suffice..." Yu sighed, taking two small bowls out of his bag, as well as two pairs of chopsticks.

Fortunately, Iwaizumi-cho had a convenience store for those who had planned to camp out, selling them for a reasonably cheap price. Naturally, Yu did not want to run out of energy before he had finished this mission, so he bought a large amount of camping supplies.

Unfortunately, Yu did not have a cross-dimensional storage space. He would have to find a solution to that; maybe he could store them in his subconsciousness.

In a few minutes, the small meal was done cooking. Yu hurriedly poured the broth and the noodles into the bowls, and handed it to Nozomi, as well as one of the two pairs of chopsticks.

"Itadakimas..." Yu muttered for the sake of formality.

"Itadakimasu!" Nozomi said cheerfully, eagerly breaking apart her chopsticks, frowning when she realised that they were not spilt apart as perfectly as Yu's were. Noticing her master's uninterested expression, she went to eat her food with an upset expression on her face.

Yu's face turned bitter, as the seasoning in his food didn't get absorbed properly, leaving him with the textureless taste of wheat.

Nozomi's food seemed to fare much better, however; she was eating the food with a contented smile on her lips.

Halfway through the meal, the air immediately thinned, and the fire was snuffed out, and Yu stood up quickly, drawing the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi whilst Nozomi got the fire back up.

The darkness that was now illuminated by the light the fire was giving off revealed two creatures that made Yu flinch for a second.

They were both similar in structure; hideous and gigantic, muscular beasts with two large horns protruding from their heads, the roots of which were surrounded by black hair. One of them was blue, with a single eye, whilst the other one was red with two eyes. They both shared elongated claws, which were visible from the way that they were holding their weapons.

"_Oni..."_ The Yamata-no-Orochi said with displeasure.

"I guess they weren't joking when they said there were Youkai here..." Yu muttered, and with a flick of his wrist, a card appeared for a fraction of a second, quickly changing into another card. "Let's see if I still got it!" Yu declared, and stretched his hand. As he did so, a card descended onto it it, and Yu smashed it. "Yamata-no-Orochi!"

"_Good choice," _The Yamata-no-Orochi said with a proud hiss.

Answering to Yu's call, the broken card turned into a bright light, and took the form of the Yamata-no-Orochi's form, only smaller. However, it was still much larger than Yu and Nozomi. It was nearly as tall as the two Oni; it was just slightly bigger.

_'Oi. Why does it have a new moveset?' _Yu asked the actual Yamata-no-Orochi.

"_It might be to my presence... why are you asking?" _The Yamata-no-Orochi replied.

_'Just wanted to confirm it,' _Yu informed, and pointed his finger forward. "Magarudyne!"

At Yu's command, the Yamata-no-Orochi twisted one of its heads, and roared. From the war, a blast of green wind erupted from the normally windless cave, and span around the two Youkai, launching them up into the air, and then disappeared as they barrel into the earth head-first. His job done, Yamata-no-Orochi's Persona form disappeared.

Whilst a normal person would die from a fall like that, the two Oni immediately got back up, and charged towards Yu.

"For the love of..." Yu swore, and readied the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. As he did so, the two Oni immediately stopped charging at Yu. "Huh?"

"_If the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi is a Holy Sword, it only makes sense that its sister sword, the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, is a Holy Sword as well,"_ The Yamata-no-Orochi explained as if it was common knowledge. "_And Oni are closely related to Devil's, even through they are Youkai. As such, they share some weaknesses with them; namely, holy objects."_

"Then that makes things much easier...!" Yu yelled, and charged forward, aiming for an upwards slash on the red Oni. "Nozomi! Distract the other one!"

"Of course, Yu-sama!" Nozomi agreed, and spread her hands outwards. As a result, dozens of fireballs formed in her arm space, and were launched at the blue Oni, surrounding it in smoke. "Tch. It's still alive..."

Confirming Nozomi's suspicions, the smoke cleared, and revealed the Oni, with barely a mark on it.

The red Oni quickly stepped back from Yu's strike, and when Yu aimed downwards it blocked the blow with its kababo, pushing the attack back with it's superior strength.

Quickly recovering his footing, Yu sidestepped an attack from the Youkai's club, and cut at the Oni's limb. The Oni howled in pain at the attack, and the wound began to steam.

"It would seem like they have a weakness to light..." Yu muttered, and stretched out his hand once more. "Throne! Mahamaon!"

Responding to Yu's call, a cloaked figure seemingly attached to a flaming wheel appeared, and two golden circles, inside equally golden squares with runes inside, were inscribed into the ground, directly below the two Oni.

The two Youkai howled in pain, and the light went upwards, with what seemed to be tags attaching themselves to the Youkai. The tags then disappeared with the Youkai, leaving only their kababo behind rattling on the floor.

"Well then..." Yu said, sheathing the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi with no signs of physical exhaustion. "Shall we move on?"

"Y-Yes..." Nozomi nodded, puffing lightly.

* * *

**A Long Time Later:**

As the two continued inside the cave, the sight they saw took the breath out of them.

Highly ornate pillars made out of stone spiralled into the ceiling, and another beam emerged from the middle of each pillar, forming a square.

There were at least a dozen small houses, and at the far end of the cavern was a roofless temple. There was a series of twisting stairs leading up to the position that Yu was in, and there were at least ten different types of Oni patrolling. Mixed into this groups were also several Tengu patrols. Yu's destination was to lead to the most important building that he could see; the temple.

"This is not going to be fun..." Yu groaned.

"This is going to be fun on a bun!" Nozomi cheered, and a large ball of fire formed above her, provoking the attention of the Rogue Youkai. She threw it into a flock of Tengu, burning it to a crisp.

"_I'm sure you know this already, but Rogue Youkai need to be defeated, for the sake of humanity; they purposely disobey the higher-ups for their own gains, which is mostly to obtain power by feasting off humans," _The Yamata-no-Orochi urged.

"Then that means no mercy!" Yu yelled, and in his spare hand came the black and gold form of the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. Although rusty with it, Yu had managed to develop a knack for using the sword in his left hand. All that was left was to acquire actual combat experience whilst dual-wielding.

"_But for them to be teaming up with Stray Devils... what is in this cave that is so important...?" _The dragon asked.

_'I suppose we'll find out,' _Yu replied. A card formed in his hand once more, and he smashed it. A large skeleton figure, dressed in black and white robes, and holding a large ornate trumpet, appeared. "Heat Riser!"

In a quick series of notes, Trumpeter blew his trumpet, and a flash of green light enveloped Yu. As soon as the Persona disappeared, Yu ran down the stairwell at a frightening speed, with both swords at the ready.

"We're head to the bottom! Take out anything in the way!" Yu ordered, cutting through a Tengu with the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi.

Nozomi nodded, and more balls of fire formed in the air. However, these balls were also mixed with bolts of lightning, burning even the Oni that they touched to a searing crisp.

"I suppose that's my dinner ready!" The Nine-tailed fox spoke, taunting those that she passed.

"That's one..." Yu spoke, pushing an Oni off the cliff whilst it was stunned by a slash from the Kusanagi. After cutting the wings off a Tengu that tried to take off, it fell down the stairs. Two more were cut in half ruthlessly by Yu's blade.

This continued for a long time until Yu and Nozomi reached the temple by chance.

"_There's an odd... but familiar feeling coming from inside the temple,"_ The Yamata-no-Orochi informed. "_You might want to check it out."_

Yu nodded, and walked inside the temple. Strangely enough there was no one inside the temple, and not a single soul tried to prevent him from walking inside.

Inside the temple there was only one thing; a pedestal, holding a large, ornate mirror.

"_No wonder why you were asked to come here; this is the Yata no Kagami!" _The Yamata dragon informed in shock. _"But why is it here?"_

"We can wonder why one of the Three Imperial Regalia is here later," Yu informed, prompting Nozomi to turn around. "We've got company."

While the two were fighting mere Oni and Tengu, the force outside was much more threatening. Mixed in the group were Inugamis, Kamaitachi, One-tailed Kitsunes, Tsuchigumo, and much more.

"There's enough to make an entire army..." Yu spoke, narrowing his eyes.

"How are we going to fight that!?" Nozomi panicked.

"We're not going to," Yu informed, and another card extended out in front of him. "Cu-Sith! Traesto!"

A large, yellow-toned dog, with wings and a frog-like tail, appeared in front of Yu, and before Yu knew it, the two were surrounded by an iridescent light.

* * *

Nozomi and Yu appeared at the entrance to the cave, and then went to the village as fast as they could, with the mirror in the bag that Yu was holding.

"_You're telling me that you can do that whenever you want to!?" _The Yamata-no-Orochi asked.

_'Yep,' _Yu agreed.

"_Then- No, I give up," _The Yamata-no-Orochi declared, puffing confusedly.

"Crap! I left my saucepan in the cave!" Yu cried.

"Not important!" Nozomi objected, dragging her master to the village. "I'd rather not be in this place any longer! Besides, it was only three-hundred yen!"

"It was meant to be well-spent..." Yu grumbled.

* * *

**The Next Day:  
Kuoh City...**

As Yu went to return to his apartment from the train station, something very unfamiliar entered Yu's eye.

"Um... what happened to the apartments...?" Yu asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. He had not been able to sleep on the train, due to children crying, as well as other passengers on the train thinking that the duo were 'a couple of newly-weds on return from their honeymoon'.

"Oyaji decided that a member of our small group deserved to live in a much better place than a lousy apartment block," A boisterous tone informed from behind Yu, causing the shorter male to trip when he recognised it as Susanoo's.

"But... what about the other tenants? And why a mansion?" Yu inquired, against his better judgement.

"They've been well compensated, to answer the first question. For the second, Oyaji just decided it on a whim," Susanoo informed, and took the bag that Yu was holding. "Nice job with the mission, by the way. To be honest, I was shocked when I heard that it was the Yata no Kagami that you were requested to get."

With those words said, Susanoo disappeared in a flash of wind.

"You know what? I've had enough of this," Yu grumbled over the loss of his bag, and the antics of what he considered to be 'a harassment to gods everywhere', and went to his newly renovated home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day after the end of Golden Week. Yu's house had just been renovated against his own will when he was out of the city, and Yu was not too pleased.

Most people would be happy at the thought of their tiny, little apartment being turned into a large mansion, but Yu was a simple man who liked to live off the bare necessities, and his current residence was far from basic.

The time was not an important detail, but this day begins with Nozomi and her master on the way to school.

"Narukami-sama!" One of the many girls that Yu passed on his way to school shrieked. This in turn made Nozomi feel somewhat jealous, and walked closer to Yu, at a distance reserved for close partners.

_'Why me...' _Yu sighed internally.

"_I believe I told you about this earlier," _The Yamata-no-Orochi informed, laughing at Yu's misfortune. _"__Dragons are creatures that represent power. As such, in all ages, Dragons are admired, respected, and feared by all. __And thanks to my presence in you, members of the opposite sex are more attracted to you... well, more than they were beforehand."_

_'Sorry, what was that?' _Yu asked, not hearing the dragon's mumbling.

"_Don't worry about it," _The Yamata-no-Orochi assured. "_Anyway, this is just one of the things to be expected."_

'_Really?' _Yu groaned.

"_You know, people would kill to have what you have," _The Yamata-no-Orochi said.

_'I suppose I'm just used to earning things with my own power..." _Yu sighed. _'I'm not a person who likes to take things just given to them.'_

"_A respectable quality, to be sure," _The Yamata-no-Orochi sighed.

* * *

_'You'd think they'd cover something that they didn't cover last year,' Yu _groaned, lamenting the fact that he had nothing to do as the material that was being taught was already known to him due to the grey-haired male studying ahead.

As such he was idly doodling in his workbook, and every once in a while Nozomi asked for Yu's assistance, not knowing what was being taught in the class.

And when the end of the class came along, Yu was surprised.

Not at when half of the female population of the class came over to him. But at the note that was delivered to his desk from the fukukaichou, Tsubaki Shinra, who left as soon as the note was delivered. To Yu, it was obvious that he was summoned by the student council.

However, for sake of appearances, he read the note.

_Narukami Yu-san. It may be a sudden request, given the recent time of your transfer into our school, but your presence is requested in the student council room._

_Shitori Souna._

_P.S: You may bring your familiar._

At the postscript, Yu clicked his tongue in irritation.

* * *

"So they know about you..." Yu said to Nozomi, as the two left the room.

"I would of assumed that they would. There are multiple Devils here; one is from the house of Gremory, whilst the other one is from the house of Sitri. I would assume the latter is this so called 'Shitori Souna'," Nozomi informed, a serious expression crossing her face.

"_The heir of Sitri and the heir of Gremory... an interesting combination," _The Yamata-no-Orochi snickered in amusement.

_'Is there a reason you didn't tell me about this?' _Yu asked.

"_Two reasons; I didn't think you needed to know about it... and you didn't ask," _The Yamata-no-Orochi said annoyingly, causing Yu to groan.

Once he arrived at the door to the Student Council room, he knocked twice on the door.

"Come in," A voice called.

Yu did as he was told, and inside the room were his classmates; Souna, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno, who Yu had found out was one of the Four Great Ladies of Kuoh, as well as a white-haired girl, a blonde-haired boy, and other unfamiliar faces. The boy held a scowl on his face when he saw Yu.

"Yuuto, please try to calm down," Rias ordered, causing the newly dubbed 'Yuuto' to step back a little.

"Yes, Buchou," Yuuto nodded, but still kept a glare on his face.

"Now then, Narukami-san..." Souna began. "I believe we should all introduce ourselves. I am Sitri Sona. My family holds the rank of Prince."

"Gremory Rias," Rias spoke. "My family holds the rank of Duke."

"Narukami-" Yu was cut off by a familiar surge of wind appearing in the room. "Susanoo-sama?"

True to Yu's word, Susanoo appeared inside the room, causing everyone barring Yu and Nozomi to involuntary take a step back.

"Didn't I tell you to call me 'Aniki'?" Susanoo asked, raising one of his eyebrows with a thoughtful look on his face, before shaking his head. "That's a matter for another time; what are you doing here with the scions of the Gremory and Sitri clans?"

"My apologies, Susanoo-sama... I mean Aniki," Yu corrected himself, and bowed in apology. "Kaichou – the child of Sitri, if I am correct – had requested my presence."

"Oh?" Susanoo turned to Sona. "And what would you want with our newest member?"

If anyone in the room showed any surprise at what Susanoo had just said, they were too shocked at the presence of a Shinto God in such a close proximity to them to show it. However, there were a considerable number of widened eyes.

"I wanted to confirm what you had just said, Susanoo-sama," Sona informed. "That is all."

"Is that all?" Susanoo asked, and without waiting for a response, disappeared in a blast of wind with Yu, leaving the inhabitants of the room shocked, or in Sona's case, in thought.

"So he's a member of the Shinto Faction... that narrows down the Holy Sword he carries by a significant fraction," Sona spoke, and Yuuto clenched his fist.

* * *

Yu and Susanoo appeared in the entrance room of Yu's new place of living; it was what you would expect from a typical mansion, with an ornate floor as well as two marble pillars on each side of the room, making a total of four. There was one staircase on each side of the room as well, leading up into two separate hallways.

However that wasn't the grandest thing that was in the room before the two's appearance in said room; that would belong to the woman who was currently in the centre of the room, with a single travel bag at her side.

"Amaterasu-sama?" Yu asked, bowing.

"Please just call me Amaterasu," Amaterasu requested, giggling softly, with a small smile on her face.

"You're here already, Ama-chan?" Susanoo asked. "I thought you'd be here a few hours later..."

"Chichi-ue wanted me to stay for a little longer, but then changed his mind, for whatever reason he may have," Amaterasu informed. "He did ask me to deliver something, however."

Saying that, Amaterasu pulled out a small, ornate box out of her bag. Opening the box, she revealed what appeared to be...

"Shogi pieces...?" Yu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Indeed, inside the box were twenty shogi pieces. Each were glowing in a faint grey colour.

"Chichi-ue wanted me to deliver these to you," Amaterasu informed. "Apparently the grey is natural. I wouldn't worry about it."

"But for Oyaji to send a shogi set..." Susanoo mumbled in thought.

"If Izanagi-sama sent it, it might have some use for us," Yu declared, and took the offered box. "We might as well keep it."

"I believe that would be the best option," Amaterasu agreed. "Oh, yes, before I forget. I will be transferring to your school tomorrow."

"Huh?" Nozomi's ears perked up.

"As well as that, Chichi-ue had requested that I inform you that you are to be in charge of the 'Shinto Research' club at your school, and I was to join," Amaterasu informed. "In addition, your familiar will be joining us, and that troublesome brother of mine behind you will be transferring in as a teacher, and as such will be the advisor of our club."

"_No! No! No!" _The Yamata-no-Orochi roared. _"I don't want to live on this planet anymore!"_

_'How do you even know that quote anyway?' _Yu asked.

"_There's a TV in here. I had plenty of time," _The Yamata-no-Orochi informed, and a click from a remote could be heard.

* * *

**Yu's Subconsciousness**

"So, what are we doing today?" Yu asked the Yamata-no-Orochi, as the two stood in the manifestation of Yu's subconsciousness.

True to the dragon's words earlier, there was indeed a TV here.

"We've covered what we can do with the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi right now," The Yamata-no-Orochi informed.

With that said, a massive black scythe appeared in his hand.

"I would like to make a contract with you, but it would seem that you don't have enough... magical power to use it to its full potential," The dragon explained. "So, instead of letting you build up from zero, we'll train until your at the half-way point!"

With that declaration, it charged forward, its scythe facing sideways as its other hand went to the grip.

"The training will be different from the last time!" The Yamata-no-Orochi declared, raising its scythe. "Fight me, as if you truly intend to kill!"

And the scythe fell downwards, but it did not resound with the meaty sound of flesh. Instead, a sound of metal resounded, as the scythe hit the broad side of a white and silver naginata.

"Izanagi-no-Okami! Brave Blade!" Yu ordered.

At Yu's instruction, Izanagi-no-Okami jumped into the air, and slashed downwards with the blade of his naginata.

With strength that was unfitting of his size, the Yamata-no-Orochi raised his scythe upward, and used the handle to block the attack.

With the opening that the parrying bought, the scythe was swung sideways, hitting the side of Izanagi-no-Okami's armour, and the deity faded.

"Ziodyne!"

Izanagi-no-Okami appeared once again, and the blade of his naginata crackled with electricity, but the dragon did not even flinch when the sparks struck his body. Once again, Izanagi-no-Okami disappeared.

But the Yamata-no-Orochi had changed its target; three balls of ice were launched in Yu's direction.

The Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi quickly appeared in Yu's hands, and he released a blade of wind that split the balls of ice into two, leaving them to fall on the floor.

However the blade kept moving, and kept going forward until it was interrupted by a wall of electricity emerging from the ground.

"Why couldn't you stay as you were in Devil Children..." Yu complained whilst panting, and another card formed in Yu's hand. "Yoshitsune! Heat Riser!"

Once again, a surge of energy enveloped Yu, and the grey-haired male rushed forth, slashing the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi downwards. It met the scythe that the Yamata-no-Orochi with a loud sound of metal, and the two quickly took a step back each. Yu however, took a step to the side and began to attack again.

The Yamata-no-Orochi made no move to parry the strike again, and instead opted to dodge the attacks... almost as if it was afraid of the blade.

"Hassou Tobi!" Yu called, and Yoshitsune unsheathed another of his katanas, and made two cuts into the ground.

Then it was four, then six, and Yoshitsune disappeared after the eighth connected.

However, the Yamata-no-Orochi was still ready to fight, but underneath the tattered clothes it wore there were small streams of what appeared to be blood, before the wounds closed.

"If this is the talent of the Wild Card... and it really is a Sacred Gear... then I wonder what the Balance Breaker would be like..." The Yamata-no-Orochi mused, and raised its scythe.

"I still don't see how my 'Wild Card' is a Sacred Gear, but now isn't the time for such things," Yu declared, and rushed forward, stepping back when the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi hit the scythe.

And then a sudden attack with the scythe sent Yu into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Yu-dono! Please wake up!" A female voice requested.

"Yu-sama, it's time for school!" Another voice informed.

With a yawn, Yu opened his eyes, and saw Amaterasu and Nozomi, both in their school uniform.

"Right... it's a Monday today..." Yu groaned, stiffly moving his limbs. '_Ugh... what happened_?'

"_I might have gone too... overboard with the training last night," _The Yamata-no-Orochi informed. _"The pain should be gone soon, however."_

"Stupid dragon..." Yu muttered, getting himself out of bed. "Can you two give me a minute to get changed?"

"Of course, Yu-dono," Amaterasu nodded, and left the room with Nozomi.

It was then that Yu remembered what was being talked about yesterday.

"I'm in hell now, aren't I?" Yu asked himself.

"_Well, not literally, but yes," _The Yamata-no-Orochi agreed.

"Oh, by the way, High Counter is cheap as hell," Yu complained.


	6. Chapter 6

"Class, it appears that we once again have yet another transfer student joining us today..." The teacher for Yu's class informed, and took a deep breath. "As well as that, we'll also be having an assistant teacher joining our class," With those words said, he turned to the door and delivered an instruction. "You two can come in now."

It was then Yu heard a snore.

_'Orochi, wake up.' _Yu ordered, to no response.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Amaterasu bowed after writing her name on the chalkboard. "My name is Narukami Amaterasu."

Cue the screams.

They were all of surprise, but still threatened to give Yu a massive headache.

Although it was sacrilege normally to use the name of the Shinto god of the sun, it seemed that no one wanted to press the issue.

Either that or they were too surprised at the fact that there was another Narukami on the school's campus.

Or that there was yet another beautiful girl transferring in.

Yu guessed that it was the last.

"And I am Susanoo Narukami," Susanoo introduced. "I'll be the assistant teacher for this class. I hope we'll be able to get along!"

And then Yu fell out of his chair. However, no one seemed to notice it due to the uproar.

"Amaterasu-chan!" One of Yu's classmates asked. "What is your relationship with Narukami-kun?"

"I have known Yu-dono for a long time," Amaterasu informed, confusing Yu somewhat. "I'll also be joining the Shinto Research Club, starting today."

_'We've only known each other for a week or so... unless a week is a 'long time'... or she is trying to make herself believable...' _Yu thought to himself. _'I'd bet that it was the latter... although I did not think that she'd be the type to lie like that...'_

* * *

It was a long and arduous task, but Yu managed to survive the school day somehow.

"I have one question," Susanoo began, as Yu sat on a chair, the Shogi board that was delivered yesterday lying on the mahogany desk in front of him.

At the clubroom's door was a small torii, and there was a chozuya hugging the wall left of the door. It was not Yu's idea to have them there, but the dragon inside his head demanded that they were to be put there to mock the storm god.

Susanoo did not care in the slightest.

"Yes?" Yu asked, flipping to the next page of his book.

"I am the teacher who is meant to be supervising this club, which is a front of our actual activities as the supervisors of Japan..." Susanoo informed.

"Your point is?" Yu inquired.

"Isn't it my right to sit in that chair!?" Susanoo demanded.

"Nope," Yu denied.

"But-"

"No."

"Amaterasu-chan, what do you think?" Susanoo asked, turning to his sister.

"I think that as our club's Buchou, Yu-dono has the right to sit where he chooses," Amaterasu informed, causing her brother to frown in mock betrayal.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Nozomi, can you get the door, please?" Yu requested.

"Yes, Narukami-sama!" Nozomi said happily, and stepped to the door to open it.

On the other side of the door was Sona and Tsubaki.

And in Sona's hand was a sheet of documents.

Though, the point that made Yu's lip twitch upward in a smirk was the suppressed fear and surprise on their faces, due to the fact that there was currently two Shinto deities, a nine-tailed fox, as well as a Holy Sword wielder in the room.

"Gremory-san, Sitri-san, Himejima-san, Shinra-san, how can I help you?" Yu asked.

"Narukami-san, with the recent arrival of Amaterasu-sama and Susanoo-sama, we thought that it would be best if we came to this agreement," Sona explained, placing the documents on Yu's desk.

Yu picked up the first one.

"Yu-sama, aren't they're just giving you the entire city of Kuoh?" Nozomi asked, reading over his shoulder.

"More like they're giving me their work instead..." Yu muttered, placing the sheet of paper down and picked up another. "As I thought..."

Yu pulled out a pen, and sighed. "Where do I sign?"

"So why did they give you the files, boy?" Susanoo asked, as soon as the girls left.

"Probably as I'm the president of this club," Yu groaned, and raised his eyebrow at a sheet of paper that materialised in the trickster god's hands. "Another mission?"

"Apparently there's a Stray Devil in the area..." Susanoo informed, reading the sheet. "It seems to be a low ranked one, however. I'll leave it to you."

After Susanoo passed the paper, he vanished.

"I shall stay here and watch, Yu-dono," Amaterasu informed.

* * *

"Well then, shall we go, Nozomi?" Yu asked, standing up.

"Yes, Yu-sama!" Nozomi said, her ears perking up.

They were in an abandoned building located on the outskirts of the city. Apparently, it had been luring in humans to this building, and then ate them.

This would normally be a Devil's job, but since it was in what was now considered to be Yu's territory, he has to deal with it.

"It smells like blood here... I don't like it," Nozomi declared.

And then the air thinned.

"I guess the Stray Devil is here," Yu declared, as soon the sound of footsteps could be heard, and an intent to kill could be felt.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice asked, coming from below.

"Stray Devil Vizer, I would presume?" Yu asked rhetorically. "I am here to deal with you."

As soon as Yu said that, a cackling laughter could be heard across the room. And then a topless woman came out of the shadows above. The upper body was of that of a human, but the lower was of a monster. The lower body had eight, thick legs with claws, and also a tail that moved on its own. In both hands it held a spear.

"Let's just do this the easy way..." Yu sighed, and a card appeared in his outstretched hand. "Daisoujou! Samsara!"

A skeleton, dressed in green and yellow robes with an equally green headband, with a bluish eye in the centre, appeared. Waving its arms around, a surge of light surrounded the area, blinding Yu temporarily.

When the light died down, there was no sign that the Stray Devil ever existed, besides the two spears that hit the floor where Yu was standing.

"Right then," Yu said, turning towards the door. "Now, let's leave."

"Ara, ara, it seems that we were too late..." A voice called out with fake despair. Coming from the darkness of the doors, Yu's classmates, Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory, as well as the blonde male known as Yuuto, and a white haired female as well as another brown haired male, appeared.

"Himejima-san? Gremory-san?" Yu said. "Why are you here?"

"We were here to deal with the Stray Devil here, but it seems that we were... beaten to it," Rias informed. "I do have to say that I am interested in that power of yours, however. I never thought that an Angel would defect to the Shinto Faction."

"I am no Angel, and nor am I a defector," Yu disagreed. "I am simply a human with a special ability."

"An Kannushi then...?" Akeno tilted her head.

"Do I look like a priest?" Yu asked.

"A priest doesn't wield a Holy Sword," Yuuto spat out bitterly.

Yu ignored the comment, and locked eyes with Rias. "So, considering that you're still here, is there something that you want with me?"

"Well, now that you ask, I was wondering if you wanted to join my peerage," Rias informed. "You would make an excellent knight."

"I refuse," Yu declined.

"Can I ask for your reason?" Rias requested.

"I have already joined the Shinto Faction. I do not believe that they will be happy if I left with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi," Yu sighed.

With that said, Yu sensed a wave of killing intent coming from Yuuto.

He wasn't the only one, apparently, as Rias sent a stern gaze towards him.

"Yuuto, I understand your need for revenge, but he is a bearer of a Holy Sword, as well as powerful holy magic," Rias warned.

Ignoring the advice, Yuuto formed a blade that was made out of fire, and charged at Yu whose first thought was to use the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi that appeared in his hand to block as fast as he could, just barely noticing him take off.

And much to Yuuto's surprise, the fire disappeared as the attack was parried.

Yu used that surprise to do a quick counter-attack, but it only managed to graze Yuuto's arm as he quickly dodged back.

"Gah!" Yuuto cried in pain, and then looked at the blade in Yu's hand with eyes that screamed murder. "A sword... no... a Holy Sword... that can cut through fire?"

"In Shinto legends, Kagu-tsuchi was the last son that Izanagi and Izanami had together before the latter died due to childbirth, as well as the god of fire," Yu began to explain. "As a result, Izanagi grew angry, and slew Kagu-tsuchi with this very blade, leading it to develop an ability to... 'devour' fire, as one would say."

"Yuuto!" Rias yelled.

"Now, is that all?" Yu asked, stepping forwards, and walking past the group.

"Wait!" Rias requested.

"What is it?" Yu asked, stopping in his movements, Nozomi wordlessly walking behind him.

"A man with two Holy Swords, and powerful holy magic... who are you?" Rias inquired.

"As I said before," Yu chuckled, and began walking again. "I am just a man, with a special power."

* * *

"Yu-sama, are you sure that it was okay to show them the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi?" Nozomi asked as she hopped forward.

"I suppose it's too late to do anything about it if it was a bad idea," Yu sighed, and looked at the time on his phone. "Well then. I suppose it's time we go home.."

With that, Yu remembered something.

"I forgot to get things for dinner..." Yu muttered.

"_The brown-haired male," _The Yamato-no-Orochi began.

_'What about him?' _Yu asked.

"_There is something familiar within him..." _The dragon informed. _"It is faint, but it does not mean it is not dangerous. Be careful around him."_

_'I'll take your advice, then," _Yu agreed, and walked off in the general direction of the supermarket, to buy food for dinner.

* * *

"Buchou... who were they?" A brown-haired male asked, walking up to Rias and the wounded Yuuto.

"Dangerous..." A white-haired girl, who looked younger than she actually was, muttered, causing Rias to nod in agreement.

"Koneko is right... he is dangerous," Rias informed. "That was Narukami Yu, as well as his kitsune familiar. The former is the representative for the Shinto Faction."

"Wait... _the _Shinto Faction!?" The boy yelled in surprise.

"The very same. Ise-kun, you'd do well to stay away from them, lest you incur their ire," Rias informed.

"Are they really that dangerous?" Issei asked.

"The familiar – Nozomi, if that is really her name – is a nine-tailed fox. The fact that she is a familiar speaks a lot for the power of her master..." Rias explained. "And there's also the fact that he has both the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi as well as the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi... two powerful Holy Swords..."

"Narukami Yu-senpai..." Issei muttered. "He is an enemy in my 'Harem King' plan...!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Yu sneezed into his sleeve, and then wiped his nose. "Ugh... where's the pork fillets...?"

"Yu-sama! I've got the cabbage!" Nozomi informed, coming up to Yu. True to her words, in her hands was a large, green cabbage.

"Thank you, Nozomi," Yu nodded, and picked up a packet of pork fillets... and another one... and one more. "Hmm... four packets of two for twenty percent off... that could be another meal..."

With that mumbled to himself, Yu picked up another packet.

"But Amaterasu-sama and that damn trickster god said that they had matters to attend to at lunch... should I get another packet to balance it out...?" Yu asked himself, and after a minute of thought placed the pork with the rest of his items.

"Yu-sama, what are we having for dinner tonight?" Nozomi asked.

"Tonkatsu," Yu answered simply, and looked over his items. "Cabbage... pork... eggs... breadcrumbs... oil... I think that's it... maybe I should buy some sauce...? It might be cheaper..."

"I wanted Katsudon..." Nozomi complained, causing Yu to sigh, and he then placed another packet of pork into the container.

"I'll make it when the other two aren't in the house for dinner... I have the sauce at home, don't I...?" Yu asked himself, walking over to the checkout.

With a contented smile, Nozomi followed her master with a hop.


End file.
